


Strained

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepper/Happy (implied), Relationship Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Tony disappoints Pepper again.MCU Almost-No-Rules Bingo Card #11:O1Dressed,G2Breathe,N3Free Space,G4Best Life,O5Robot





	Strained

Pepper counted back from ten and when that didn't help she started over at one hundred. _Breathe,_ she commanded herself. _Just breathe._ _You are living your best life. Don't overstress it, he probably just got distracted and forgot the time._

She headed for the elevator, ready to go down to Tony's lab to fetch him but when the door opened. One of his robots was inside. As ridiculous as it made her feel, she talked to it. "Hi, Dum-E. What are you doing in the elevator?" She knew there was still irritation in her voice and she took another deliberately large breath. There was no reason to be mean to the robot. He reached out his little grabber arm and offered her something.

A card. The invitation to the dinner they were supposed to attend. On the back in Tony's fast scribble was, "I was dressed and ready to go but there was an Avengers thing. I'm sorry."

Pepper sighed and looked down. She couldn't—shouldn't—be angry for him for helping save the world but it really sucked. She pulled her cell phone out of her clutch and flipped it open. "Happy? I know it's last minute, but do you think you could escort me to the charity banquet? Yes, Tony's busy again."


End file.
